


Baby Girl

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Strife being a little shit using magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Strife is in the mood... So he let's you know in his own unique way.





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For Abby. I'm sorry it's short.

"FUCKING SHIT!" You yelled as a strong wave of arousal ripped through you on the sidewalk in front of your apartment building. Strife was definitely up to this, no doubt. He was playing with magic and energies again. You checked around you to make sure no one saw you. Everyone seemed to be going about their own business. With trembling hands, you unlocked your door. There was no hesitating in slamming it shut once you were inside, making sure to lock it.

You screamed his name while trying to keep yourself standing up. Your legs were shaking through the hallway with each step. Using the amulet he had given you, you quickly jumped into the other realm at his own dark abode where you began looking for him. You were surprised when jumping through the portal to another world didn't make you sick as it usually did. Probably because you had 'other issues' going on at the moment. It was all you could focus on...

"Strife!" When you made it to the dark bedroom, you saw him casually leaning against the stone wall with his arms crossed, mask facing the window. The light from the many candles had shadows dancing across him, "Striiiife!"

"Hm?" He turned to face you, his voice innocent, "What's the matter, y/n? You look rather... Hot and bothered."

"D-do I? I didn't notice..." You dropped to your knees, "Strife..."

"It's a very good look for you. I admit I rather enjoy seeing you like this."

The sensation stopped just before you could cum and you groaned. You closed your eyes to try and remember how to breathe. When you opened them again, Strife was standing over you with his mask in his hand. His eyes were watching you with a deep hunger. Without a second thought, you went to unbuckle his belt and undo the armor that was in your way.

"Eager, are we?" He smirked, "Such a good girl for me."

Once you had his pants off, you wrap your hand around Strife’s hard cock. You take the head of his cock into your mouth and lap up his precum with your tongue, earning a low and sexy growl from him. Bobbing your head up and down on his cock, you feel his hand gently stroke your hair. You engulfed the entire head of his cock into your mouth again, hollowing out your cheeks.

"So good for me..."

Your sparkling eyes closed for a moment and opened again, looking up with an adorable expression you knew made him weak in the knees. His heart always melted at the sight of you on your knees before him.

You can feel he was getting close to climaxing already by the way his hands tightened in your hair. You began moaning softly around his heated member, letting him control the pace. You relaxed, more than willing to let him slide all the way into your throat with a swift thrust. His growling became louder and his fingers twitched, thrusting into your mouth one last time. Holding you in place. shooting thick ropes of hot cum down your throat, a low moan left his lips.

"So fucking perfect for me, Y/N." He pulled you up and kissed you hard, loving the way he tasted in your mouth, "You taste like Heaven, little one."

"Technically, that's you you're tasting." You giggled, "I'm not sure Heaven would taste like that."

"Hn..." Strife slowly pulled your clothes off until you were bare in front of him, "You get more beautiful everytime I see you."

"I don't feel beautiful." You said with a frown.

Strife picked you up and tossed you onto the bed, "Then allow me to help you feel that way." 

The horseman finished stripping and crawled over top of you. You gripped the black silk sheets underneath you, trying to predict his next move. You felt the unnatural arousal hit you again, your eyes shuttering closed. 

"Strife, please stop that..."

"But why? It's amusing!" His left hand worked on your breast, gently tugging at your sensitive nipple. Your mouth dropped open and you whimpered.

"Strife...."

"Hmm... That's what I like to see." He leaned down and latched onto your neck with his teeth. His fingers slowly rubbing over your slit. He never thought he would feel such strong feelings for a human but he loved you so much that it made his chest hurt. Surely his siblings would flip out when they discovered you.

He circled your clit and you moaned with wide eyes until he pulled away just before you could feel the wave of pleasure you so desperately craved. 

"Not yet, kitten."

You whined in protest, needing his fingers in you again, "Strife..."

"I love it when you say my name like that." He chuckled.

You flipped him onto his back. His hands slid up and down your sides when you kissed him. His thigh pushed up between your legs, a sigh escaping you when you moved against it. After him edging you, you couldn't help rubbing yourself on his muscular thigh.

"Hmm, you need it that bad, kitten?" He received a nod, "Damn, baby girl."

Grinding down, you gasped loud. You were so aroused it made it hard for you to think straight. You just needed release. Since he was still hard, he stroked himself while watching you get off on his thigh.

"Atta' girl. You're doing so good, keep going baby girl." You let out a strangled moan at his words. A strong climax ripping through your entire form made you twitch hard against him, "There she is. There's my girl."

"Strife... Oh God..." You moaned.

"No, I'm not quite at that rank yet. Give me time." He chuckled, placing a passionate kiss on your lips.

Strife placed his hands on your hips to keep you moving on his thigh until a second orgasm hit you and made you fall forward onto his chest.

"Now, you aren't tired already, I know." The horseman teased.

You just closed your eyes and had to catch your breath, "N-no, just need a moment."

His calloused fingers reached down to your sensitive clit and you moaned into his chest. You were soaked, his thigh was dripping from your release moments ago. A satisfied growl was heard from deep in his throat. You hadn't expected him to roll you over where he moved down to nuzzle your stomach while you recovered from your last orgasm. 

"Strife, I need you..."

"Do you, now..."

"Strife..."

"Alright baby girl."

He spread your legs wide and looked back up at you to confirm you really wanted to do this. A quick nod told him to continue. Strife took time to take in your appearance; on your back with legs spread before him, practically dripping. You wanted to cover up when you started feeling a bit inferior under his gaze. His tongue licked over his lips before he leaned down and licked over your wet folds, slowly then pressing light kisses over your swollen pearl. A mischievous look in his eyes, he takes your clit between his wet lips. You cry out, gripping his hair.

"Strife, I need you in me now!"

He swiftly climbs up over you and pushes his thick cock inside you. He forces his whole length into you, hitting your cervix. Your thighs quivered.

"Taking me so well, baby girl. So tight. How's that feel, kitten?" He said watching your reactions closely.

"So good... Hurts... Really good..."

"So wet, baby girl... You're drenched."

He could send you over the edge with just his voice, which was something he loved to do. There were some nights where he would hold your hands down and talk you through an orgasm without even touching you where you needed it most. Your hands clutch at the silk blankets beneath you at the memory just adding to your lustful state. The feel of his teeth once again latching on to your neck caught you off guard. It always does but it is not an unpleasant feeling at all. His tongue licked over the mark before returning to kiss you hard.

Strife's thrusts became harder, making you scream with each one. You could always tell when he was close because his growls would turn into deep moans and he would bare his teeth, showing his fangs. His movements would become jerky as he tried to hold back. The Nephilim were rougher than humans but he loved you and would always hold back his true nature for the fear of hurting you. Sure he was rough, but refused to completely lose himself with you.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, Y/N." He moaned, "Ah, come for me, kitten."

"Strife-!" You cried out, squeezing around him and triggering his own orgasm. You pulled him down into a kiss, lost in the intense pleasure. 

He recovered before you did, laying over you and stroking your face until you were aware of everything around you once again, "Hey."

"Hey..." You blushed.

"You weren't out of it for so long this time. Five minutes. I'm proud of you."

"Hmm... Tired..." You looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Sleep now." His fingertips traced over your eyes and closed them. You were in a deep sleep within seconds. You were never certain if it was the exhaustion from your time together or if it was some sort of magic but you felt safe. Strife pulled out, picked you up and held you so you were reclining against him on the bed. He didn't need sleep and was able to watch over you while you slept.


End file.
